Growing up as a Confused Mermaid
by Charley3224
Summary: Melody is sixteen and confused when she meets Lila, a mermaid who can help her discover herself and her sexuality. But how will her parents feel? Rated T for now, may bump it up to M eventually. If you don't like lesbians, don't read it. MelodyxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! (Hi Dr. Nick!) So this is my first Disney fan fic ever, I'm a huge fan of the movies, and I have done fan fics before, but just not of Disney. I figured hey, why not start off with a lesbian Disney fan fiction? That will go over great!**

**Actually, I know Disney fans are usually very accepting of this, so I'm not worried about your reaction. Unless you do want to kill me, but whatever. But here's the thing, this isn't because I wanted to start with something out there that may or may not have been done before, probably has but I'm not going to look. I really just had this idea in my mind for awhile and wanted to get it down on paper. **

**So... I guess to actually get to something to do with the story, this is about Melody, Ariel's daughter. Four years after her first movie, so she's sixteen. Got it? Yay! By the way, if anyone is still reading this and wants a kudos in an upcoming chapter, put the words "Creepy Steeple" into your review. Thanks!**

**Melody's POV**

It was hard to believe that I had spent twelve years not knowing I was a mermaid. Twelve years of staring out into the ocean, thinking merpeople were just fish tales, I would always be land borne and continue to be the awkward princess.

Now I swam through the water like a fish, moving with the waves, embracing just being a part of the sea. The once cold, forbidden ocean was now my home in a sense, the place I felt most comfortable.

The wall was taken down after Morgana was destroyed, land and sea were once again reunited. I was mainly on land, my mom and dad wanted me to stay there during the night, and when I was learning. But whenever I had free time I could go into the ocean, get transformed into a mermaid and just swim until I was exhausted.

That was my perfect life for four years, so easy, so carefree.

Then boys entered the picture.

To be specific, every boy in the entire world seemed to enter the picture. All wanting to be "involved" with me. Actually, it wasn't me they were particularly interested in, it was the thought of being with a princess. At first I didn't mind it, I actually really liked the attention. Then it got to the point where I was sick of it and just wanted to get away. Even the ocean seemed to be swimming with mermen lately. It was hard to catch a break.

Early Saturday morning, before the sun was fully in the sky, I ran outside and went over to the water, digging my toes into the sand and letting the waves hit my ankles. I took out the amulet my grandpa gave me, letting me transform into a mermaid when I hit the ocean. Submerged in water completely.

I took off my pants and shirt and went into the water, being just a human at the moment I could feel the ice cold water send shivers through me. Whenever I went in the water I always wore a large piece of red cloth around my torso, covering myself. I felt weird if I wore a shell bra, or even a bikini. I wasn't comfortable in it, plus it helped my dad to know that his little princess wasn't swimming around half naked in the water.

I submerged in the cold water and waited a few seconds for the transformation. My legs felt like they bound together as my lower half formed the red tail I was so used to seeing. Transformation got easier over time, something that felt super weird the first few times.

Once I had totally transformed, I dashed into the depths of the ocean. I wanted to get far from the shore, but also wanted to stay somewhat far from Atlantica. I knew my parents didn't want me wandering too far, but I didn't really want to be seen.

My mind began to wander as I swam, about where my life was even going. I knew that I would have to get married eventually, sooner rather than later. My mom got married very young, so I was probably expected to do the same. Even though she constantly said that I could wait as long as I needed, I knew she was expecting me to be married probably by the time I was twenty. Pregnant by twenty one.

I didn't want to get married though. Not yet. I wanted to live my life by myself, experience everything I possibly could and then settle down when the time was right. I didn't want to get married just because my body said I was ready to have children, or because royalty is supposed to get married young. I still had a lot of maturing to do.

Physically I was like any other teenage girl. I had grown a little bit, but I was kind of short for my age. My long black hair stayed straight, but it was often kept in a loose pony tail. The rest of my body developed like any other girl, my chest got bigger, I lost my baby weight. I was still uncomfortable about it all though.

When I finally stopped swimming I sat by a rock. On one side there were no barnacles, so I leaned against there.

"Why does everything have to be so complicated?" I mumble to myself, shutting my eyes. It was nice to get away, relax. When I could relax that is.

I stayed silent, just letting the sounds of the waves and the fish fill the air. The area was pretty abandoned, but abandoned in the ocean was still usually full of life. But just fish, occasional octopus or squid.

A few minutes passed before I heard the singing. It was a mermaid obviously, the female voice and ability to sing under water were the giveaways. I wasn't expecting to hear anyone though, not this far from Atlantica.

I swam out from behind the rock and looked around. I saw nothing at first, so swam towards the singing.

That was when I saw her.

She was a mermaid with a bright pink tail. She sung softly to herself as she combed out her curly brown hair, staring out at nothing. She wore a green shell bra and nothing else. Common for mermaids.

I was a small distance away, but she apparently heard me and stopped singing, turning around. She was a lot younger than I imagined, my age. She had brown eyes to match her hair.

"Hi." She smiles lightly.

"Oh, hi... Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude." I say and she smiles and swims over to me.

"No problem... You're princess Melody, right?" She asks and I nod.

"Yeah." I smile lightly, most people being able to recognize me.

"Well I'm Lila." She says. "People don't usually come around here, sorry if I'm a bit... Confused."

"I'm sorry, is this your home?" I ask and start to back off and she shakes her head.

"No, I live in Atlantica. I just come here to get away." She seemed nice enough, and it was nice to meet a girl for once. Not a boy. "Do you come here often?"

I shake my head. "No, never have before." I admit and she smiles brightly.

"Well you should come back some time princess. It would be cool to have someone in the royal family not thinking I'm totally weird." She laughs lightly and I smile.

"What do you mean?" I ask and she shrugs.

"People think I'm weird because I don't talk a lot. To be honest, there's no one worth talking to." She shrugs.

"You're talking to me."

She smirks lightly. "Well then, what does that say about you princess?" She looks up in the sky, the sun blaring by now. "Come by tomorrow, maybe we can actually get to know each other."

"You have to go?" I ask and she nods.

"Parents think I'm in bed right now." She laughs. "I'm here every morning. Whenever you want to talk."

I nod. "Okay, bye." I smile and she nods.

"See you." She says and swims off.

It was an interaction I had everyday, meeting someone new, them being polite. Usually it ended differently. No one was ever as casual, as nice. Most people were afraid to leave.

It was nice to be treated as normal for once.

**End of chapter one! Most chapters will be longer, but this is the first. So... There. Please read and review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh hey guys! So I think I forgot to say this, but I don't own The Little Mermaid, or any characters aside from Lila. If I did own the movie I would not be wasting my time writing fan fiction.**

**Ugh, sorry! I know this has been a long time coming, but I kinda lost interest in fan fiction for a bit, writing in general actually. Had a lot going on with my actual life, so this was on hold. But here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

**And Soccergal18, sorry if I got your username wrong but here is your shoutout!**

**Melody's POV**

I wanted to see her again.

I didn't know why, she was just another mermaid that I met. And I met mermaids every day. Some were nice, some weren't as warm, and Lila just seemed so... Average.

And yet I hadn't been able to get my mind off her since I met her.

I was obsessing over her. Just like I had obsessed over the ocean when I was twelve years old. I just wanted to be around her again.

So, the next morning I woke up earlier than usual and approached the ocean, undressing and jumping right in. My legs connected and turned into the red tail I felt most comfortable in. I took off deep into the ocean, hoping I remembered the way there.

I got to the empty space that I remembered from the day before. I didn't see her at first, but I heard her quietly humming to herself. I looked around a rock and saw her brushing her hair. Her beautiful brown hair that I had to admit, made me somewhat envious.

"Hi." I say and swim over as she looks over and smiles.

"Hey princess, you came." She says and puts down her brush. "Are you sure I won't be arrested for being with you without security?" She asks.

I laugh lightly, thinking of Sebastian. "No. You'll be fine."

"Good. Got a pretty protective Grandpa." She says and smiles. "So, didn't get to talk to you much before. Anything I should know about you?"

"Well, you already know I'm the princess, other than that..." I think. There was nothing particularly important that was coming to mind. "Nothing else really."

She raises an eyebrow. "Surely you aren't just defined as a princess Melody. What do you like to do?"

I smile and turn slightly red. I didn't know why, but she made me blush. "Um... Well, I like to swim obviously. And I really like to sing. But other than that, I guess I'm just a princess." I admit to her and she looks over.

"Well... I think you're more than just a title from what I know of you." She says and smiles warmly.

I felt a weird feeling in my stomach when she looked at me, when she smiled at me. I couldn't explain it but it felt like... Butterflies. The type you read in books when the girl finally finds her prince charming. The type my mother told me about when she first saw my father the day she washed up on the beach. The butterflies my friends constantly talked about with guys.

But Lila wasn't a girl. So I couldn't be feeling that, right?

"What about you?" I ask quickly and look away slightly, hoping she didn't see me blush. I just wanted the attention off me mainly.

"Well, like you I like swimming and love swimming. I also just love to explore, you know? Go far into the ocean where no one else can find me and just... I don't know." She looks over. "Get lost there awhile. That's why I come here. Plus the adventure is always fun."

I nod. "Yeah, the ocean's so big too. So many places to see."

She laughs. "Exactly! Sometimes I wish I could go on land though, must be lots of places there. How is the surface?"

I shrug, sitting beside her. "It's alright. I don't see a whole lot of it, I'm on a pretty tight leash at home. Can't go five steps without someone asking what I'm doing." I say, thinking of the surface. Usually it was my mom keeping me home, telling me it could be dangerous to wander alone, being a girl and all. I understood why she did it, but it was still hard.

She smiles. "Still, must be cool to be able to switch between land and sea. Most people don't get a choice. Whatever you are, you are for life."

I nod and smile at her. "Well, you like being a mermaid, right?"

"Of course." She says and looks down at her pink tail. "I love being able to swim this much, the water is so much fun."

I laugh. "Yup."

She smiles. "You seem cool Melody."

I smile back at her, looking into her chocolate brown eyes that seemed so pretty. "You are too. It's nice having a girl to talk to that isn't obsessed with boys."

She laughs. "I couldn't care less about boys to be honest."

"I wish I could be the same." I say and giggle. "But of course, the whole "princess has to find her prince charming" stuff."

She smirks. "Well, princess's don't need a prince. Girls in general don't. Maybe you don't need a prince, and should look for another princess."

I raise an eyebrow, figuring she's kidding. "What does that mean?" I ask.

"Not all girls like guys Melody." She says and smiles. "I mean, I've never... Liked a guy in that way." She admits.

I blink a few times. I didn't know what she meant, if she was telling the truth or not. My parents always taught me that girls and boys were together. That men married women because it was the way you had children, it was the way everyone felt. If you were a girl you would eventually grow up and marry a boy.

So was Lila saying she liked girls instead?

"So... You don't like boys?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"No... Why, is that a problem?" She asks me as her smile fades from her face.

"No!" I say quickly to assure her. "I've just never heard of it before."

She chuckles lightly. "Yeah, guess the world does hide it pretty well... But some girls like girls."

"When did you find out?" I ask and she laughs.

"I don't know. Kinda... Always knew I guess. I mean, it's not like one day I woke up liking girls. It's just a part of me though. Doesn't define who I am, just like you being a princess doesn't define you."

I smile lightly and nod, still processing this. Just wanting to know more about it, but not wanting to push her away, freak her out. I didn't want her to think I was an idiot.

"I still like you." I tell her and she laughs.

"Well good. I still like you too." She tells me. "And thanks for not freaking out on me... You seemed cool, and I don't tell a whole lot of people."

I tilt my head. "Then why would you tell me."

She shrugs. "Well, you seemed like you would get it because of what happened when you were young. Having to be something you're not and it just not feeling right... You know how you would feel if you were landlocked? Well, that's how I feel not telling people."

I sigh, thinking about when the sea and land was separated by the wall. How my parents told me I was just like any normal girl and not to go into the ocean. How it must feel like for her to have to hide who she was, if she did hide it.

"Of course I understand. Well, as much as I can try." I say and she smiles.

"Thanks princess." She says and then looks towards the surface. "It's getting pretty light out. I should head home."

I smile. "Will you be here tomorrow?"

She laughs. "Didn't scare you away?" She asks and I shake my head. "Then yes, of course. See you Melody!" She says and then swims off.

I took off and swam towards the surface of the water, thinking about what she told me, all of it sinking in.

Not all girls liked boys. It kept echoing through my head as I swam to shore. I wanted to know more about it, how common it was. I knew that my disinterest in boys probably didn't mean I was like her, it probably just meant I wasn't ready to get married or anything.

But what about how I felt for her?

Was I one of the girls she was talking about?

**Chapter ended! Sorry, I'm not good at finishing chapters to be quite honest.**

**Anyways, please read and review!**


End file.
